memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (2250s-2260s)
.]] The Starfleet uniforms worn in the mid 23rd century prior to 2265 shared similarities with later designs. The main difference of this era was a different set of rank stripes and division colors. ( ) This uniform lasted from prior to 2254 ( ), to provisionally at least 2268. ( ) It was used by the crews of the ( ), the Antares ( ), and Deep Space K-7. ( ) Beginning in 2265, the uniform began to be replaced by a new design. ( ) Duty uniform officer in a duty uniform in 2254]] The duty uniform worn consisted of black trousers and a division color top, following the below color code. The previous Earth Starfleet style of wearing a patch based on assignment continued, but the patch was moved to the chest. Rank was displayed by sleeve stripes. ( ) Female variant Women's uniform style had a larger open collar. They also wore black trousers similar to the male uniform. ( ) Seam variant A variant worn by certain personnel included a closing seam radiating from the side of the neck. ( ) : According to ''The Making of Star Trek, a zipper was added to make it easier to get actor Leonard Nimoy out of his uniform shirt with his Vulcan makeup still on.'' Dress jacket There was a dress jacket, edged with gold trim, with matching epaulets. This was most likely a matching shade to the division color, in this case although it looks brown over gold, they were both actually green. Since no other dress uniforms from this period were ever seen it is impossible to know for sure. ( ) :See the dress uniform article for more information. Other Uniforms and Accessories Excursion Jacket crewman in an excursion jacket in 2254]] An excursion jacket, in gray, was also part of this issue. ( ) Work Jumpsuit NCO in a work jumpsuit in 2254]] Work coveralls, with assignment patch embroidered on the breast, were issued in all division related colors. Instead of the brighter colors of the duty uniform, they were in muted colors of olive (Command), khaki (Operations) and blue-gray (Sciences). ( ) Hat The uniform could be worn with a uniform hat. ( ) Wraparound This was worn by officers in more informal settings. In 2266, Charles Evans wore this wraparound after his time with the crew of the Antares. ( ) : This was a preliminary version of the captain's wraparound that Kirk later wore in the Original Series. It was one of many "old" Starfleet uniforms Charlie wore in that episode and is presumably from this era as well. Cadet Jumpsuit ]] In the mid-23rd century, a Starfleet cadet wore a version of the standard duty uniform, with a tunic top made out of a reflective gray material tunic top, a V-shaped black collar, and black trousers. A Starfleet assignment patch insignia, a ten pointed star, was worn on the left breast. ( ) Department color codes :The original command "greenish-gold" uniforms appeared much greener off camera, away from the stage lights. Also, some have described the "khaki-beige" operations uniforms as "gold", leading to confusion over the fact they they were two distinct colors. :Some have theorized that security was represented by blue from 2254 to 2266, based on the fact that it was worn by a couple individuals assumed to be fulfilling a security role in those years. No definitive design intention has ever been determined, however, security was not even mentioned as a service department until after these uniforms were out of use. Theoretically, this would have made blue more of a supplemental division during that time, not directly related to any activities pertaining to the command or operation of the ship, but rather: protection, health and study. Examples of rank insignia :This chart represents the rank insignia seen on screen throughout these uniforms' appearances, although the possibility that ranks existing in other Starfleet systems that weren't seen here could exist, and have insignia we haven't seen. No admiral rank, enlisted crewman rank, nor petty officer rank were seen. Epaulet In 2254, Dress uniforms of high-ranking Starfleet personnel contained a certain epaulet, likely indicative of rank. ( ) : It is unknown if this indicates admiralty, but the officer in question was wearing one stripe. Background The Starfleet uniforms worn during Star Trek: The Original Series were designed by William Ware Theiss. While this uniform was in use only for the first two Star Trek episodes, it would be seen again on the Antares crew in and again in the Deep Space Station K-7 bar scene of . The captain's uniform hat was never worn, but was seen in Pike's quarters. It was originally created as Robert April's officer cap mentioned in an earlier version of the script of "The Cage." Category:Clothing de:Sternenflottenuniform (2250er-2265)